


We Can Meet Again Somewhere

by cinnamontoastandtears



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Confessions, Episode: s02e20 Look Who's Stalking, F/M, Fix-It, Kendall?, Who is she?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastandtears/pseuds/cinnamontoastandtears
Summary: Veronica talks to Logan at anti-prom.He admits something, but she's not sure if she believes him.orAn alternate ending to "Look Who's Stalking" because the real ending is evil.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	We Can Meet Again Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea in my head ever since i watched this episode and was heartbroken by the ending
> 
> this is my attempt at fixing it
> 
> also, i used a lot of the original dialogue from the scene but i changed some of it up
> 
> title was stolen from Sign of the Times by Harry Styles

Logan was drinking. He wasn’t sure what,  _ exactly _ , it was that he was drinking, but the cold bottle was dressed up similarly to vodka, so that must have been it. 

Despite this, he wasn’t quite drunk yet, just sort of tipsy. That had to be one of his own personal clichés at this point. 

He rambled around, each passing face, people  _ he _ had invited, blank to him. Compared to the one face he was looking for, none of them mattered. 

Dick came up to him, and he was saying something, but Logan really didn’t care what it was.  _ Wrong blonde _ , he thought. 

“It’s the tux!” He heard Wallace say, and his alcohol-addled mind made a connection.  _ Where there was Wallace there was Veronica _ . 

And sure enough, just past the heads of that girl Mac, and Clemmons’ kid, was the familiar color of Veronica’s hair. She was turned away, watching Wallace and Jackie leave, but he could still tell it was her. 

When she had spun around to face him, a look of surprise dashed her pretty face. 

“Alone again,” he said, walking towards the back of the room.

“Naturally,” she responded, taking a sip of her drink.

“I- uh, I know the feeling,” Logan replied, leaning against the wall and taking a large swig of his bottle.

Veronica smirked. “You? The host of the greatest replacement prom Neptune’s ever had? I’m sure you could have your pick of the bimbos.” He didn’t know how to respond. She was right, of course; if that was what he wanted, he could have it. But he  _ didn’t _ want that. Not anymore.

She sighed and closed her eyes, starting to sway to the music. 

“I love this song,” she said, a small smile playing on her glossed lips.  _ Shiny _ , Logan’s brain provided helpfully.

She sat down on the large box they were nearby, nails tapping on her glass. 

He straddled the box, the clips of his suspenders clanging a bit as he sat down. She glanced over at him, and then looked back at the dancers. He took another sip of his vodka or some such liquor and scooted a fraction of an inch closer. 

“I’m surprised, Veronica,” he started, the words fashioning themselves from a more sober part of his mind. “I mean, for having such a great knack for stripping people down to their very essence, you’ve seemed to overlook an important change I’ve made.”

She gave him a confused look but didn’t say anything.

“I mean, bimbos?” he laughed, “That’s not really me anymore.”

“What are you like now?” Veronica asked. It seemed like a quick response, but Logan wondered if there was more to it than that. If they had grown apart for long enough that she wasn’t sure of him anymore. 

Maybe a more sophisticated reply was in order, but the only thing he could think of was, “You know, tortured,” with some snazzy finger guns.  _ Finger guns? _ , an angry part of his brain reprimanded,  _ Oh my god what do you think you’re doing? _

“You know,” he coughed, attempting a cover-up, “ever since I got my heart broken?”

She sighed, a passing look of realization washing over her face.

“Hannah really did do a number on you, huh?”

_ Hannah _ . Damn, he had almost forgotten about her. 

Almost. 

A montage of brief memories shook up his consciousness: stealing cotton candy, kissing behind the vending machines, kissing on her front porch, her dad, her dad in his hotel room, and Hannah. Hannah, gone. 

But even if what happened with Hannah was heartbreaking, his heart had been broken long before that. 

“Come on,” he laughed, fiddling with the foil around the neck of the bottle, “you know I’m not talking about Hannah.”

Except that maybe she didn’t know. Maybe their relationship had become so far away to her that she actually thought he wasn’t still hurt by what happened. Not that it was entirely her fault, exactly. It  _ had _ been partly his. It was mostly the cruel circumstance of their too-dramatic-to-be-real life, and every choice they had to make along the way. 

Veronica looked down, tracing the stem of her glass. Now she knew what he was talking about.  _ Look! _ , his mind screamed,  _ Look! It’s now or never. She gets it now, you have to say something! Anything, say anything! _

If Logan stayed in his head for any longer, he’d end up getting lost in a rabbit hole. Words were backing up in his brain, and they were going to come spilling out whether he wanted them to or not. 

“I thought our story was  _ epic _ , you know?” he asked. “You and me.”

“Epic?” Veronica said incredulously, “How?” The curiosity ran deep across her face. She wasn’t even trying to mock him for his word choice. Which,  _ epic _ ? His mind scolded him, and he told it to shut up. 

“Spanning years and continents, lives ruined, bloodshed. Epic,” he emphasized the last word with a dramatic flourish of his hands. 

A late thought caught up to him. This was it. After high school, it was college. It was college and Veronica wasn’t staying in Neptune. God, of  _ course _ she wasn’t staying in Neptune. Neptune where all their problems had their own separate problems. 

But it was something else too. The thrill of it all would be lost on him. After all, drama and crime weren’t as fun if you didn’t have someone who could get you out of it, should you need them to. Not that he thought Veronica was just good for a “get out of jail free” card. It was more like, without her, without  _ Veronica Mars _ , all the interesting things that happened in Neptune would dry up. Trouble followed Veronica whether she liked it or not, and Neptune without her would be, dare he think it,  _ normal _ . 

Would that be so bad? Normal? If it meant there would no longer be opportunities to see Veronica stick it to some unjust crook, Logan thought so. 

“But it’s almost summertime,” he said, and she glanced up, holding his gaze this time. “And we won’t see each other. And you’ll leave town… It’s over.”

“Logan, I-” she couldn’t seem to think of a way to tell him whatever it was she was thinking, but he was on a roll, there wasn’t any stopping this now. 

“I’m sorry.” These were words he should have said a long time ago. That realization, how much he had gone and messed everything up, and never apologized, it was making him choke up. And he only ever cried about serious things. “About last summer. About everything. If I- God, if I could do it over again, I w-”

“Come on,” Veronica interrupted, “I mean, lives ruined? Bloodshed? Do you really think a relationship should be that hard?”

Logan sighed. “They don’t write songs about the ones that come easy.”

This was it. A flush flew across Logan’s face, and this time it wasn’t because of how drunk he could finally feel himself becoming. One last sober thought marched through his mind,  _ what if she- _ , but it was gone too quickly to comprehend. 

His mind pushed his body closer and closer to Veronica. She looked up at him, he looked down at her. It was all very cinematic. He reached for her face, cupping her cheek in his hand. He hadn’t touched her like this in a long, long time. 

Closer and closer still they were becoming, and Veronica tilted her face up. 

Logan’s breath ghosted over Veronica’s lips, a barely-there kiss. 

She stood up. “I- I have to go,” she said. And she followed through. 

Logan watched her leave. Past the dancers and tables of food, and out the doors, probably out of his life. 

He would have chased after her, he  _ should _ have, but when he moved it was with heavy feet, and there was no way he would catch up to her. 

He stumbled up to Dick, who was standing at the drinks table. 

“Whoa, man! What the hell happened to you? Ronnie give you blue balls?”

Logan would have punched Dick in the face, but as drunk as he was, he still didn’t think starting a fight was what this night needed. 

“I-” 

“Dude! Did you drink this entire bottle?” Dick interrupted, snatching Logan’s precious crutch from his hands. 

“Here,” Dick said, setting down the empty bottle and picking up another one filled with darker liquid, “Time to switch things up.”

Logan grabbed at the new bottle, opening it and tossing the lid somewhere behind him. 

The last thing he could remember from that night was polishing off the amber liquor and stumbling to his bed, calling behind him to tell Dick to send everyone home. 

✦✦✦

When he woke up the next morning, it was with a pounding headache and a foul taste in his mouth. His phone was in his hand, and it looked like he’d typed half of someone’s number into his phone.  _ Veronica’s _ . Of course. 

He stood up and shuffled around to the bathroom. A bottle of aspirin was sitting on the countertop, and he popped two in his mouth. Then, he brushed his teeth before going to find a glass and some water. 

He was about to call down to the front desk to send him a hangover special, but there was a knock on the front door. 

He ambled toward the door, feet barely avoiding the crumbs and crushed cups from the night before.    
  


Maybe he should have looked through the peephole before opening the door, but when had he ever been that careful?

It was Veronica, and she had a pleading look on her face. 

“To what do I owe  _ this _ unexpected visit?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

“I- I want to talk to you,” she said, “about what you said last night. About us, our story.” A panicked look struck her face, “You do remember what you said, don’t you?”

“I only got blackout drunk  _ after _ you left the party,” Logan replied, ignoring the look of concern Veronica was giving him. “So yes, I do remember, however vaguely, what I said.”

“Good.” She stopped then like she was stuck. Briefly, he wondered if she had expected him to brush her off, and that thought hurt more than he cared to admit. 

“I think we should try to keep in touch,” she continued, finally finishing her thought, “Make a point to see each other, even when we’re not in Neptune.”

“Why- why didn’t you say this last night? Save me from the troubles of another bottle of… whatever that was?” 

“You were going to kiss me,” Veronica said, “And I could smell your breath… I was worried that you were too drunk that you didn’t know what you were saying. That it was just some trick,” she finished quietly. 

Logan pushed off the doorframe and stepped closer to Veronica. 

“Trust me,” he said, tilting her chin upwards, “It wasn’t a trick. I promise.”

“Logan,” Veronica sighed, and she kissed him. 

It wasn’t just a kiss, he would come to realize later on. It was like a stamp of approval, an action that showed she trusted him.  _ She trusted him _ . His heart soared. 

They broke apart after only a minute, Veronica’s hands on the back of Logan’s neck and his wrapped around her waist. 

“I would, uh- invite you inside, but it’s pretty much a giant mess of Solo cups and crudités gone bad at this point,” Logan said. 

“I could help you clean it up?” she offered. 

“It seems you’ve forgotten I can pay someone to do that for us,” he replied, “But I mean, if you really want to spend the next hour dumping cheap alcohol down the drain, be my gues-”

“You’ve made your point, Hotshot,” Veronica laughed. “Are you- does your head still hurt?” she asked, reaching up to his face. 

“It’s killing me,” he said, snatching her wrists away, “but you know what would make it all better?”

“If you say a kiss, I’ll kill you,” she said, brushing her nose up against his. 

“Well whatever you want to do, you better do it soon.”

She laughed again, and he pulled her into the room, closing the door, and finally sealing his lips over hers. 

It was new, it was fun, it was probably a little bit dangerous, but the world had let Logan Echolls hang onto Veronica Mars for at least a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! let me know what you thought <3


End file.
